


New Life, New Love!!!

by sunkissedskin1328



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: !!!, (but probably), Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, ENJOY!!!, High School AU, Just talk to each other damn it, Kinda Crack, Like, M/M, Russia, Russian Family, Self Confidence Issues, St. Petersburg, Travels, USE YOUR WORDS KIDS!, VictUuri, Victor helps, Who Knows?, angst ????, but mainly pining, katsudon, like super gay, mainly fluff, mystery and love, not me, online frienships, our son learns he's amazing, scholarship, seriously, they're gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedskin1328/pseuds/sunkissedskin1328
Summary: A highschool AU of Yuuri on Ice!!!Where Yuuri travels to go to a school in Russia that primarily focuses on figure skating. Include a new rival, an old best friend, and a new senpai that seems to take an interest in him, things start to get interesting pretty fast.





	

It’s a cold September morning in Russia.

Well, it wasn’t cold, for Russian standards. But to Yuuri, everyday in the new country had been pretty cold compared with the warmer Japanese weather. He tries not to think about winter in Russia too much, but keeps buying heat packs online, just in case.

Still, he couldn’t complain, not everyone had the opportunity to be in one of the best skating programs in the world. And being here without bankrupting his family was definitely a plus. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that he got that scholarship in the first place.

There was a test, or multiple tests. The language certificates, for both Russian and English were intimidating enough, but still, he passed. Then was the admission test for the school itself. The exam and all the studying material had been in Russian, so he needed the TORFL before taking the exam. Once he was done with the online version of the test he was sure it was a lost cause. So about two weeks later, when he received his score and realized he’d passed, it took him a whole hour to stop looking at the screen. He’d completed the first stage.

Then came the video.

Since this was a skating scholarship, he had to send a 4 minute long video that showcased his ability on the ice. Yuuri discovered this was a lot easier said than done. From the minute he started to plan his routine, all he could find were problems and things he lacked. Sure he was still young, and most of his insecurities were probably rooted in his anxiety. But every time he tried to sit down and plan his next stage for the admission process, he’d end up crying out of frustration and fear, re writing the list of reasons why applying was a bad idea in the first place. He couldn’t say how many times he “gave up for good”, he just knows that when the crying stopped and his mind cleared a little, his hands would search his Russian-Japanese dictionary and his studying material, almost instinctively.

It was during one of this post anxiety study sessions that he found it. It was in a random video on Youtube. Autoplay was on, providing him with background noise without having the temptation of getting distracted.

An hour after the Mozart piece he originally played [ended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG9KSWYg-Jc), a piano came from the speakers. It was soft, slow and melancholic at first, but the more you listened, you could tell that it was much more. There was strength as well as gentleness, caution and recklessness. It told a story, it made your heart beat faster in your chest. It enveloped you until there was nothing more but the song in your mind, a proof of the pianist’s passion. It was everything Yuuri wanted to be as a skater. Not just for the scholarship, but in general. That’s what he was missing before. He could almost see it, the story of his life told by the pianist.

The main phrase, playful but calm, reminded him of his family, how they’d ground him without sending him crashing. This next part, the way it grows louder and faster is the ocean in Hasetsu, and all the times he’s spent by it. The pause reminds him of his hesitation, his fears, and how he’s still trying to overcome them. Slowly, but surely the music speeds up, the intensity growing exponentially with the tempo. That’s him, his strength, his own passion, the part of him he rarely acknowledges. The one that makes him keep trying despite his fears, and takes him to the end of the line. The one that picks up a book in Russian after crying and doesn’t stop, the one that Yuuri aspires to be all the time. Never afraid, always moving.

The music slows down but doesn’t lose emotion. It feels full and reassuring. Yuuri doesn’t know what it means, or if it reminds him of anything, he just knows it feels right.

Two weeks later, he’s ready to tell his story. Minako choreographed it, of course, with Yuuri’s input in the technical aspects and the main idea behind the song. He sent the video a day before the due date. Then they waited.

A reply came a month later.

He started packing that night.

Thinking about the process almost makes him laugh (or maybe it’s the nerves). Still, he can’t quite believe that when Minako first suggested that he applied, he’d brushed it aside, sure that it was a waste of time. And yet, it wasn’t long before he started looking for the school online, almost as if it called him. In his downtime you could find him in front of his computer, the school’s website open; imagining himself on the campus, reading about the teachers and learning more about the student life and the city itself. And now here he was.

St. Petersburg.

How in the world did he get here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!  
> I tried to match the piece to the writing, but didn't quite succeed at it  
> Oh, well, I tried 
> 
>  
> 
> This work is a collaboration between https://whoisniaanyway.tumblr.com/ and myself ( https://sunkissedskin1328.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Feel free to message us if you have any questions or if you just want to gush about this ridiculous dorks and how much they love each other!!  
> Reviews are wildly appreciated, btw ;)


End file.
